


Puzzle

by SolosOrca



Series: Kindness Pair Week 2016 [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Kindness Pair Week, M/M, Tenipuri Shipping Weeks 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka-san realises he's never going to fully understand Fuji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

Takashi looked at the picture, a yellow circle in the middle of a white canvas, and frowned. He wasn’t sure about modern art it always made him feel stupid, as if he were missing something that was completely obvious. It wasn’t as if he hated art, far from it, but the art he liked and the art that Fuji liked never really matched up. And, art museums weren’t the kind of places he liked to go, so when they did go on a date to one, it was always to see Fuji’s type of art. Often, Takashi found himself surprised by the art on display and came away with a lot of pieces that he liked. Today however…..

Fuji enjoyed it though, and looking at Fuji’s face as he inspected all the bizarre and confusing art around them was enough for Takashi.

“Do you like it?” Fuji asked quietly, despite there only being a couple of others in the room with them.

“Urm,” Takashi managed, trying to play for time, “the colour’s nice,” he managed. It was a nice yellow.

Fuji chuckled, “you don’t like it then?”

“It’s…” Takashi trailed off, “interesting?”

“What does it make you feel?”

“You’re teasing me.”

“Maybe a little,” Fuji laughed. “Does it make you feel anything”

“That it’s mocking me,” Takashi admitted, “Like I’m supposed to understand it, but I don’t.”

Looking at it made him feel like he was looking at a far less interesting Fuji. Occasionally, he gave up trying to work out what was happening in Fuji’s head. But there was just something about Fuji that pulled him straight back into the puzzle that was Fuji Shusuke’s brain.

The picture didn’t drag him back in though. It evaded his albeit half-hearted attempts to analyse it and then mocked him for it.

“It’s only art because someone says it is,” Fuji said, loud enough for everyone to hear him. “If you painted a yellow circle and tried to sell it you’d be laughed out the room, but because the person who painted it went to various schools and know various people then it’s art and deserves to be in a museum.”

The embarrassment seeped up Takashi’s body as Fuji spoke, he was well aware that everyone in the room was staring at them, some of them looking scandalised.

“Fujiko…” He tried.

“What?” Fuji asked, smiling his perfectly innocent smile.

Takashi once again gave up on trying to understand Fuji.

For a few minutes.


End file.
